Vulnerable
by HaiJu
Summary: A desperate moment leads to a difficult choice, and Danny must deal with the consequences. A collaboration between Anneriawings and Haiju. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Happy 10th Dannyversary! Wow, that's hard to believe. It's the perfect time to post a collab and celebrate the fan community that's grown up around this awesome little show. Here's a collaboration fic, compliments of Anneriawings and Haiju. :)_

* * *

Sharp pain slid across his chest — blood, warm and thick, soaked into his T-shirt. Danny's mouth parted in a silent scream. Claws slammed him into the concrete on either side of him. Curling his fingers into a crack in the floor, Danny arched himself upwards, pushing the ghost back. Its jaws snapped shut inches from his face.

He yanked up one knee close to his chest. Pain whipped across his ribs at the movement, but he ignored it and kicked out hard. His foot landed somewhere solid behind the slashing claws and limbs. Satisfaction flushed through him as the ghost yelped in pain. It toppled backward, thrashing like a cockroach that had been stomped on.

Danny dove for the thermos that had been knocked out of his hands just seconds before. His outstretched fingers were only inches away when its tail lashed into his back. His skull smacked painfully against the cement.

Air rushed out of his lungs—stars burst in front of his eyes. Claws scrabbled on the warehouse floor behind him. Danny rolled over and raised an arm defensively—teeth like razors dug into his flesh, fastening onto his forearm like a steel trap.

"Danny!" Someone was calling him, but—

Danny clenched his jaw and jabbed the fingers of his other hand into the angry scarlet eyes. They sizzled. A cry ripped past his gritted teeth as ectoplasm ate like acid into his fingertips, burning cold.

The ghost howled, releasing Danny's arm. Danny seized the chance—the thermos, where? There! He pounced on it and jammed it between his knees, unscrewing the lid with his uninjured hand.

The spectral beast charged him blindly, long fangs flecked with foam, green fur bristling. He lifted the device, fumbling for the button now slippery with blood—his fingers stung from the ectoplasmic burns, he'd have to use his thumb—

Light flashed out of the thermos. White rings surrounded the ghost and dragged it into oblivion. The thermos clanged out of his his numb hands. Danny dropped to his knees, sobbing for breath.

"Clumsy, Danny," a smooth female voice purred. "He almost got you."

Danny cracked his eyes open. Cold washed over him. Spectra. She floated casually next to Maddie Fenton, who hung by the arms from wispy black chains that ran up into the shadows of the warehouse rafters. The shadowy ghost had her talons at his mother's throat, eyes glowing with smug satisfaction.

He struggled to his feet. "Get your hands off her," he snarled.

"So much aggression." A scarlet tongue flicked out and licked ebony lips. "It spices things up beautifully. Though not as delicious as all that fear. You're so repressed, Danny." Claws tightened; his bound mother cringed away. "Why don't you let it all out?"

"Danny, sweetheart, you shouldn't have come." Mom's violet eyes were wide and frightened, but they fixed steadily on him. "Just walk away, Danny. Call an ambulance. You're..." her voice broke. "You're hurt; they need to take care of you."

The shadow glanced from her captive to Danny; red eyes narrowed in understanding. "Keeping secrets from mommy?" A sneer split the ghost's face and she tightened her grip on Maddie's arm. "What a naughty little freak."

Danny glared, fists clenching. "Shut up, Spectra. Let her go."

Maddie grimaced, but kept her eyes on her son, confusion battling with the urgent fear.

"You haven't even told them what you are." Her lip curled. "Jazz would have told them right away. But then Jazz would never have made any of your mistakes. You _are_ the failure of the family, after all."

Danny tried to hide his wince, but an angry, defensive flush curled up around his ears. "That—that doesn't matter right now." He took a bold step forward. "I said let her go."

"Danny." The talons around her arm tightened in warning, but Maddie kept her eyes firmly on her son—Danny couldn't help notice the shred of uncertainty on her face. "Sweetie, don't listen to this—this thing. It's just a ghost. It just wants to hurt you. That's all they're capable of. You need to leave, _now_."

Spectra chuckled. "How sweet. She's ready to die for you, and you won't even tell her the truth." The ghost's eyes curved happily above her glittering smile. "Wow, you are selfish."

Danny growled. His mother's eyes widened. He could feel the freezing, burning power of his core twisting and curling inside him, contained with only the barest wisps of self control. "You have _no idea_ what you're talking about!"

"Oh, don't I? I know that you're so pathetically desperate to keep your creepy little secret, even if it means _people getting hurt_." One of the claws pierced Maddie's skin. A ribbon of scarlet slipped down her cheek.

Danny snarled, a sound that wasn't human even in his own ears.

Spectra waved a finger, a bead of red under the sharp nail. "Oh, but you have so many good reasons. Who knows how they'll react? Hatred? Fear? Or maybe they'll actually pity you, like the pathetic excuse for a ghost that you are—"

"I said _shut up_!" Ectoplasm seethed through his veins. Danny's eyes were glowing acid green and he knew it; in the gloomy warehouse it was too much to hope his mom didn't notice.

"You're not the one calling the shots here, Danny," Spectra purred. Her eyes narrowed to crimson slits in the darkness that was her face. "You can't hide the monster that you are. Not if you want to get through me."

Danny could see his mom swallow hard, throat moving against Spectra's sharp nails. "Danny, did this ghost...do something to you?"

He shook his head wordlessly. The hairs prickled on Danny's neck. Power crackled invisibly down his arms, numbing the pain and making him feel more alert, less alive.

"Sweetie, you're not a monster. You can't let them get to you. Don't let… _it_ take over. When I get out, I'll...I'll help you. I'll make it go away."

He rubbed his fingers over the Fenton Lipstick in his pocket, licking his lips as he eyed Spectra warily. "Later, Mom," he muttered.

"Still indecisive?" Spectra scoffed. "Where'd all that heroism go? Still, I suppose this is a major life decision. Let me help make up your mind."

A resounding crack echoed through the dismal chamber, followed by a scream. Danny's stomach dropped at the sudden, vicious movement—she'd just—

Maddie sagged against the chains, her face ashy-white and beaded with sweat. Danny could see her bite her lip fiercely. Her face distorted in pain. The arm had a misshapen, stomach-churning _bend_ where it shouldn't. Maddie's other hand grappled with the chain above the cuff, desperately pulling her weight off of the mangled arm.

Horror buzzed in Danny's brain. He'd just… stood there, stupidly.

"Ahhh," Spectra stretched luxuriously, drifting slightly toward him. "Now _that's_ what I call misery. I knew I could count on you, Danny. You never fail to disappoint." Her eyes drank him in, half-lidded and menacing. She slid back and draped an arm around Maddie's tense shoulders. "Now."

Tendrils of doubt coiled thick and heavy around his brain. He locked eyes with his mother, mouth dry. Her face was chalk white and he could see tears starting at the corners of her eyes. Though if it was from the pain or… or because of _him_, he didn't know. _It's all your fault. You're such a freak._

Spectra messed with people's heads. That's how she got her energy. He was just feeding her… _Screwup._ Danny shoved down the feelings with an angry shake of his head.

Spectra's voice dropped its sickly sweetness, cracking out sharp and menacing. "Release Bertrand, my dear, or a broken arm will be the least of your mother's worries."

"Okay, okay!" Danny raised his hands in surrender. "Don't do anything else!"

Ever so slowly, Danny reached down, wincing as the cut across his chest flared with pain—he slowly, carefully, picked up the thermos. He edged forward and extended the device toward the floor at Spectra's feet. His thumb slid down ever so slowly, to the twin buttons and the order he had long ago memorized. Top, capture. Bottom, release.

For a split second he hovered, indecisive. He could do what Spectra asked… but she was anything but trustworthy and then he'd have two ghosts on his hands. Yet if he didn't… Mom might… he wavered. Glanced at Mom. She was glaring fiercely back, her eyes telling him to get out of here, no matter what it took.

He could have laughed. Fentons and their overprotectiveness.

Danny jammed the top button and raised it to point directly at the ghost. "You want your pet, come and get him!"

Light exploded from the thermos. Spectra slithered around the deadly beam of light and lunged for him with a furious shriek. Danny's eyes widened—he dodged on reflex, throwing the thermos to the side, managing to step in between the ghost and his mother.

"Don't even think about it," he snarled, fingers crackling with power.

Wisps of black swirled around the ghost. "I _so_ wanted to see how this little family gathering would pan out," she cooed in mock disappointment. "You've forced my hand, sweetie."

Shadow whirled past him and straight toward Maddie, claws outstretched. His eyes widened.

"_No_!" Light exploded around him, energy fizzling and bubbling as he lunged after her. He slammed into Spectra with a shout, energy dancing in his hands.

Black smoke twisted away from green fire. Spectra snarled, animalistic, fangs snapping at his face. Danny jerked back and flung another ball of energy. She coiled around it—talons slashing his thigh.

Danny screamed. Spectra yanked him close, wrapping her hand around the back of his skull almost tenderly. Her nails sank deep into his skin.

"Look at you now, freak," she hissed into his ear. "Howling and fighting like a mongrel. She's sees you, you know. She's looking right at you." Danny couldn't turn, couldn't look, but he could feel his mom's eyes burning in the back of his head—his _white-haired_ head. She'd seen.

Shit. She'd _seen_. Spectra gave a low throaty chuckle. "You should see her face; it's so exquisitely… delicious. She's terrified. Terrified of you, Danny dear."

"No," he ground out, but the tendrils of smoke had wound around his body; he couldn't move.

The shadowy ghost threw back her head and laughed. Then she leaned in close. "And the best thing is? I don't have to say a word."

The door banged open and light poured in. "Get away from my wife!"

Both ghosts whipped their heads around—Spectra slithered off in a rush of inky ectoplasm, leaving Danny to take the oncoming blast.

The ectoblast hit dead on, like a flaming fist slamming into his gut. Danny was thrown back into the steel wall of the warehouse. His side cracked and agony blossomed across his chest. He tumbled painfully to the ground.

Danny heard Spectra laugh softly from the shadows. "Tough luck, sweetie. They turned on you, after all. And now the consequences are all on you." She dove for the thermos and swept it up, disappearing through the warehouse ceiling.

Jack hardly spared the departing ghost a glance. He reloaded his gun and stalked toward Danny, murder in his eyes. Danny lay flat on his back, gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of him, dizzy from the second blow to his head, spots blossoming in his vision.

"D… Danny?" A voice breathed, little more than a whisper. _Mom._ Danny gazed at the distant, shadowy rafters, refusing to glance her way. He didn't want to see her expression, the judgement in her eyes.

Jack's shadow fell over him. A thick hand grabbed the front of his suit and slammed him into the nearby wall with a furious growl. Danny could only stare back with wide eyes.

"You've gone too far, Phantom," Jack's voice rang deadly and low, freezing Danny in place. Cold metal pressed against his temple. "I'm going to destroy every last trace of—"

"Jack Daniel Fenton!" The voice rang out clear as a bell. "Don't you _dare_ pull that trigger."

The metal pressed against Danny's skin faltered. Jack turned his head; Danny could just see his mom past Jack's massive shoulder. Maddie still hung from the chains, her face so white it was almost gray, but her eyes were sharp and focused directly on Danny. She looked furious.

Danny's face burned with shame; he shut his eyes and listened miserably to the whine of the ectogun on his face. It was still active. Dad was still waiting to shoot.

"I- but—Maddie-" Jack stumbled over the words, then seemed to steel himself. "I'm not letting him go this time, Mads. Look what he did to you."

That stung; worse than the wounds that had begun to burn him even in ghost form, worse than Spectra's poisonous lies. What _he_ did. _His fault._ Maddie never would have been here if it wasn't for him. She might have...

"Jack," Maddie said with a surreal kind of calm. "You will put the gun away. You will come get me down. And then we will… talk. About all of this."

The air could have been cut with a knife. Danny cringed as Jack leaned down and breathed into his ear. "Make a single move and I'll blast your skull to jello." The gun powered down and Danny dropped to the ground. Footsteps walked away.

The grip on his ghost half slid from him like water. He couldn't breathe. Air seemed to only come in tight, painful bursts. His fingers trembled and pain sang through his entire body. He stared blankly ahead, wide-eyed and trying to work his mouth into words—nothing would come out. His mind could only whirl in one direction. Danny dropped his gaze down to the rough cement, cold terror and shame gripping his heart.

_She knows. She knows._

Chains clinked. A long pause. He knew his father had turned around when a sharp gasp echoed through the chamber.

_They both know._

* * *

tbc...

* * *

**Anneriawings**

Yaaaay happy 10th Dannyversary! Holy crap I can't believe I've been in this fandom for an entire decade. I can't thank Haiju enough for all the fun we've had over the last year. This was really fun to explore, and I'm excited to see it progress.

**Haiju**

Collaborating is always amazing to me, because it takes such a complicated mesh of personal style, ability, and cooperation. Yet somehow it works out, and when it does, it's awesome! Writing things with Anneria has been some of the most fun I've had in the phandom. :)

This started out as a casual little game of build-a-story between the two of us, but on the way it grew into something really interesting, so we decided to clean it up and make it a proper story.

The rest of the fic should be up by summer at the latest!

-Hj


	2. Chapter 2

The warehouse floor pressed into Danny's cheek, cold and filthy. The grime of a thousand shipments coated the cement, ancient sawdust and the dull, faint odor of rusted metal, mixed with musky rodent droppings. Danny's own smells—blood and ectoplasm, sweat and greasy food—seemed rank and invasive by comparison. He couldn't lift his head; it throbbed mercilessly, like his skull had come apart and was slowly grinding itself back together. His hearing had gone strange too.

It was a shock when black boots came into his line of sight.

"This is a trick. Isn't it, Maddie? That other ghost. It's made some kind illusion… Messed with our heads..." Jack's voice cracked, rough with anxiety and something else Danny couldn't quite place.

The boots stood in front of Danny for a moment, shifted—then were replaced with a pair of blue-clad knees. _Mom._ Mom was sitting there, looking at him. Not saying anything. Judging him. For everything.

Maddie said nothing. Jack rambled on. "It could be a psychotropic drug, some strain of ghost hallucinogen we're not familiar with. Programming us to see our worst fears. I mean, our son… a _ghost_…" The last word choked off into something like a sob. Danny heard Jack's pacing feet stomp away, further into the empty space of the dark warehouse.

A hand touched his head. He gasped and flinched back violently—half in pain, half in terror.

"Danny." Danny squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he had the strength to just disappear. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched again, unable to hold back the tiny whimper as the wounds on his chest and broken rib burned at the contact. "Danny, look at me, sweetie. Look at me."

_I can't…_ He pulled away, curling into himself against the wall. Cornered. Like a pathetic animal.

He heard her sigh deeply, and the hand disappeared. After a moment footsteps moved away from him, and he could hear Mom and—Maddie and Jack talking quietly on the other side of the room.

The fear dulled, leaving a yawning loneliness instead. Her silent rejection somehow hurt worse than any angry words she could have flung at him.

Danny shivered and pressed a hand weakly against his chest. Fresh pain answered back, lancing across his ribcage. Warm blood welled between his fingers and dripped down to join the growing puddle on the floor.

Would they just... leave him there? Danny's aching brain tried to unravel that possibility, but he couldn't see anything further than the darkness in front of him. He was alone. Their voices were fading out, but he didn't know whether it was his hearing, or because they'd already gone.

The only thing in his line of sight were the chains. They were empty. That was something, at least.

"Danny?" It took more effort than it should have to turn his head toward his mother's voice. Footsteps again, but growing louder this time. A hand reached down to tilt his chin up—he didn't have the strength to pull away.

"Jack..." He felt himself drifting. Their faces were hazy outlines, haloed by the distant daylight. Fingers held one of his eyelids open for a moment, then tensed. "...concussion ...get him home. Quickly."

Danny tried to mumble a protest as strong arms yanked him up off the floor, but nothing more than a whisper of pain came from his throat as the movement jostled his wounds. The world became slow, quiet.

Nothing.

* * *

Danny woke slowly, disoriented and stiff. His mind, lost in a fog that tried to pull him back into the abyss, crept unwillingly into the cold, harsh, bright reality—

He gasped and jerked—something bound his legs, his arms—he fought against them but it was useless. Trapped. Ice seeped into his veins and his eyes shot open, half-expecting to see cold metal and stony faces silhouetted by blinding surgical lights.

Danny blinked.

His bedroom ceiling came into focus, dotted with glow-in-the-dark stars. The late afternoon sun spilled in through the curtains, outlining the familiar clutter in a soft light. Danny was in bed, twisted hopelessly in his sheets.

_Oww..._ He brought a palm up to massage his temple, wincing as pain erupted in his side. His eyes slid down to see thick patches of gauze on various parts of his bare torso. A sigh left his lungs as memories flashed through him.

Right. Spectra. The warehouse. His parents.

Danny peered blearily around, examining the room, and felt a weird mix of pain and relief when he found no one. He was alone.

If he was smart, he'd go back to sleep. It was probably a stupid idea to even _consider _getting up and moving around, but then he had never claimed to be a genius. He kicked off the sheets and wrapped one arm—the good one, since his left shoulder still burned with that dull, deep ache of a recently re-located shoulder—tightly around his bandaged chest. With a lurch he was up.

"Oof—" Down again. Flat on his face, mashed into the carpet. _Spazz. _

He dug his fingers into the rug as the world spun like a sadistic tilt-a-whirl. The hammering in his temple jumped to an explosive pounding. He saw stars with every beat and nausea tightened in his throat. Danny rested his head against the floor.

Once the roaring in his ears died down and he was less distracted by the idea he was about to throw up, he began to notice a flicker of noise from somewhere below.

Someone was shouting.

"—ow the hell were we supposed to know? Your brother never told us _anything_—"

Danny jerked his head up and sat back on his knees, aching with a pain that wasn't entirely physical. He didn't want to hear this. They weren't... they weren't supposed to be down there _fighting_. Because of him.

Exhaustion and pain hadn't really given him a chance to process anything before he'd passed out. He knew being exposed had always been a possibility—one that he'd never wanted to happen, not like this—but the idea had been buried in the back of his mind, sealed away under the adrenaline of fights and monotony of overdue homework. Now, faced with the stark, cold reality, it collapsed onto his shoulders.

_They knew._

Cold metal pressing into his temple, his mother's white, horrified face—nausea rolled in his stomach—the pounding in his head made the edges of his vision quiver. He lurched to the side, retching.

Danny slumped against the bed, squeezing his eyes shut. Bile and blood permeated the air, like rot and acid. _Disgusting. _He shuddered and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand; it was disgusting… he was… disgusting.

Something banged downstairs; Danny started. This time he could hear Jack's angry rumble drowning out his sister's insistent tone.

"..._dead_, Jasmine!"

That wasn't fair. It wasn't right. They shouldn't be yelling at Jazz. She wasn't the one who was...it wasn't her fault.

Jazz's voice rose above his father's. "-_bullshit_! This is why he never told you!"

Danny clutched at his head, taking a steadying breath. The only reason they were fighting was because his parents were mad. Furious, even. At him. He'd always thought… They were supposed to be accepting… but… to suddenly spring it on them, just like that? He'd showed his ugly side, the _thing _that fought other inhuman things.

Fear trickled down his spine. He curled his arms around his chest protectively, suddenly self-conscious, embarrassed. What did they think of him? What would they do?

"—Mom, wait!" He jerked his head up, suddenly terrified—footsteps pounded up the stairs.

Danny's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, stumbling as light-headedness nearly drove him back to his knees. He gasped for air against the pain throbbing through his broken ribs. Staggering back against the wall just as the door slammed open, he was already yanking at the cool fibers of intangibility—

"Danny, wait!" Jazz.

Danny hesitated. He risked a glance upward to see his mother standing tense in the doorframe, Jazz hovering behind her, face pinched with worry. Maddie's arm rested in a white sling; the other hand sat firmly on her hip—against the holster of a plasma gun, he noticed numbly. She made no move to approach him.

He licked his lips, pushing words past the burning in his throat. "I—I wasn't...I..."

"Danny," Maddie said quietly, taking a step into the room. Her eyes fell on the puddle soaking into the rug next to the bed, brows knitting with—what? Annoyance? Concern?

"Don't—" he rasped, pressing himself against the wall. Maddie stopped in her tracks. "Don't come closer, or I'll..." Dizziness rolled through him and cool intangibility melted away. His knees buckled and he found himself listing sideways. "Don't come closer," he said again, miserably, as if just his voice could protect him.

He should have known. If Clockwork had taught him anything, it was that the future had no guarantee. He'd been so stupid to count on it. The room took another sickening spin. As it blurred out of focus he realized he was falling. He was going to hit the floor again, hard. _Stupid._

"Danny!"

A strong hand kept him from crumpling against the floor. He closed his eyes to keep his head from swimming—Jazz had called his name, but the fingers that gripped his arm… they were covered in a thick, rubbery Hazmat glove.

He glanced up tentatively. Mom pulled him to his feet and steadied him, helping him to the bed. "Easy," she murmured, "you should probably sit down."

Danny gave in, slumping on the mattress. A long, heavy silence reigned as he tried to find his voice. He found himself staring at her knees again, eyes fixed on the scuffed teal fabric. "Are you mad?" he asked softly. "Do you hate me?"

The hand that was reaching for him paused. Each tick of the clock was like a nail hammered into his chest.

Then Maddie sighed, and moved to sit next to him in the bed. He flinched as her arm snaked around him, but she squeezed him tight as if she hadn't noticed. "Yes, sweetie, I'm mad. I'm furious. But..."

His heart jumped up to jam in his throat.

Jazz took a step toward them. "Mom, you—"

"Why don't you check on your father?" Maddie said softly, but with no room for argument in her tone. "I think we'll be alright here."

As his sister's footsteps retreated, anxiety crawled up Danny's spine. It was ten times worse with his mom's arm around him. His chest ached, and it wasn't from the cut or the broken ribs. The arm made him feel safe, warm… wanted. That was a lie. He had to remember that.

"Danny." He started a little at her voice. She was gazing off at the far wall, lips pursed. "I'm mad," Maddie repeated. Her hand began to stroke his shoulder, soft and soothing. "But I don't hate you, sweetie. I never could."

His breath caught in his lungs.

"I just want to know one thing," she said, voice hardening. He tried not to cringe. The hand on his shoulder stilled, tense. "The… the destruction. The robberies – the _terrorizing_ people... Why?"

"It wasn't me!" The words tumbled from him before he realized it. "I mean, technically it was, but…" He closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath.

His mother squeezed him just a little tighter. "I'm listening."

Danny swallowed, looking away. "The robberies—they... there was this guy that could control ghosts. I couldn't..." He shut his eyes, shame washing through him. "The damaged buildings were just… messy fights. And..." he shrugged, looking down at his hands. "Terrorizing. I don't know. Some people are just scared of me, I guess."

_Like I'm scaring you,_ he thought, and that added another twist to the knot in his stomach. "I'm a ghost. Who wouldn't be scared?"

"People who know better. Or should." She paused, running her fingers gently through his hair. "Your father and I—"

"He's scared of me, isn't he? Dad is."

"Danny… that's not it."

"Or... it's more like he… he hates me." Danny swallowed hard, remembering Jack's words in the warehouse. "The ghost me, that is."

_Our son, a ghost…_

"He's confused," she said firmly. A gloved finger tipped his chin and he found himself face-to-face with her for the first time. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, but clear. "Why wouldn't he be, when you never told us any of this?" She studied him, the slightest hint of a frown creasing between her brows. "You're the one who's scared, Danny. What are you afraid of?"

Danny shut his eyes. He couldn't look at her. "He wanted to kill me," he whispered, swallowing. "He had a gun to my head. He would've pulled the trigger if you hadn't—"

"But he didn't," she stressed, dropping her hand to his knee. "I made sure of that."

"Would you have done that if I hadn't just saved you?" there was a harsh ring to his voice, but he could hide it. "Do you know what it's like," he croaked, nails digging into his palms, "to have someone want to murder you so badly that they make it their life's _profession_?" He finally looked up, eyes boring into hers. "To spend every waking moment worrying that you'll—that you'll screw up and end up _dead_ from some careless mistake?"

"You didn't have to live like that! If you'd told us, we'd—"

"What. Believe me? A ghost?" Danny gave a short, bitter laugh. "Yeah, right. You'd think I was being possessed or impersonated or something." His eyes narrowed. "I can't be trusted, right? Because -" He shuddered, feeling his own ghostly chill. "I'm _not all human_ anymore."

The door swung open. Jack stood there, larger than life, his face cast in shadow. Danny jumped, his heart hammering in his ears—how could he not notice someone coming up the stairs? Where was Jazz?

Maddie rose and took a step toward him. "Jack…" He shook his head once sharply, and she fell silent.

In three long strides Jack towered over the bed. It was easy to forget how _big _of a man Jack Fenton was. The whole room seemed smaller in the face of his broad frame. His face was a stony mask, eerily unsmiling.

Primal instinct overrode common sense. Danny scrambled back, adrenaline masking the pain flaring from his side. His heartbeat thudded wildly in his ears as he pressed his back against the headboard.

Jack sagged, like a scarecrow with the pole taken out.

"Is that what's in your head, Danno?" he muttered, and sank onto the edge of the mattress. The bed groaned in protest.

Danny inched away, shoulders tense, avoiding his father's gaze. "You tried to…"

A heavy sigh. "I know. But you were—were," Jack waved his hands. "You're a ghost! _The_ ghost. The ghost boy."

"Yeah." Danny twisted his fingers around the rails of the headboard. The cool metal seemed to anchor him; this was his room, his parents—nothing had changed from this morning, not really. Only that now they knew, and he couldn't hide anymore. "Yeah Dad, that's me." He tried to grin. "Took the family profession to a whole new level, huh?"

Jack merely stared, an oddly-pained look etched into his gaze. Danny's faint smile vanished, and he trailed his eyes back down to his knees. "Sorry. I just… I guess that's kinda messed up."

Jack shook his head, raking a hand through the greying streaks in his jet-black hair. "It's alright… son. You don't have to—it doesn't have to be this way. I can fix this, Danny." He glanced up at Maddie. "We both can."

Maddie shifted. "Jack, I don't think that's..."

"Mads, you know we can do it." Jack took in Danny with one broad gesture. "We've dealt with ghost sickness before, this is just—"

Danny felt the blood rush to his face. "Dad! I'm not—I'm not _sick_, okay? This is who I—" he stopped short, noticing the greenish gleam that had sprung up around his fists. "What I am," he ended uncertainly.

"My son is _not_ dead," Jack snapped, making Danny flinch. Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and lowered his voice. "You're not dead. I know that. We all do."

Jack's eyes were locked on Danny's clenched fists. Danny curled them into the sheets self-consciously. "But you're saying that you're not… human." Jack leaned back and exhaled heavily through his nose. "How is that even possible?"

"...I don't know," Danny whispered. He scrubbed at his eyes, grimacing as the movement sent pain stabbing into his skull. His head felt like it was ready to split open. "I don't know, Dad, I'm just—it just _is._"

He dropped his hands to his lap, meticulously leaving the fingers open. Risked a glance at his father.

Da—Jack was studying him with an intense focus that looked strange on his father's affable face. Then he realized where he'd seen it. Whenever Jack was inventing… or dissecting something, he'd get that bright glimmer in the eyes, mixed with an uncharacteristic seriousness. Like Danny was some kind of problem that needed to be solved, fixed…

Danny felt his cheeks burn. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall. It felt like he was taking a test that didn't have an answer. Multiple choice, except he wasn't one of the options. Ghost, human. Dead… or not. None of the above.

Why was he so tired? His head felt like it was ready to split open, pain pulsing against his eyelids with the images of their cold gazes burning into his mind. The swollen knot at the base of his skull throbbed mercilessly.

Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes and he dug his fingernails into his knees fiercely. The stuffy feeling that came with it just added to the jackhammers destroying his brain. His head just hurt too much… too much to think...

The bed rocked as Jack stood up suddenly. Danny held his breath, stiff, eyes closed. Heavy footsteps moved away. The door creaked open. Thudding boots faded down the stairs.

Danny's eyes flew open. He stared at the cracked door, stunned. He'd—he'd just left, just like that. Where was he…

"Oh Jack," Maddie sighed.

* * *

tbc...

* * *

**Haiju**

Aaand the second chapter is up! One more to go. Thanks so much for your reviews, it's awesome to know that you're enjoying our collaborations. We certainly had fun putting this one together. Enjoy!

**Anneriawings **

Yoo, 'tis Anneria. Enjoy this lovely angst-sodden chapter we've cooked up for Phanniemay. It technically counts as a submission for Jack day, right? Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was gone.

Danny fought the sudden emptiness in his chest. Spectra would be in heaven if she was here, some part of him observed with detached bitterness.

Dad had _left_. Danny had failed whatever test had been going through Jack Fenton's head, and he wasn't even worth telling that in words. He'd just… walked off. Gone. To… mull it over? To storm into the lab? Or would he barge right back up, weapons blazing? Danny rubbed his sweaty palms against the sheets.

His mother sat herself on the edge of the bed that Jack had just vacated, resting a hand on Danny's knee. "He just needs some time."

"For what?" Danny snapped. The bitterness in his own voice surprised him. "Is it that hard to grasp? I'm not normal, but I'm still..." He found himself trailing off, gazing at her hopelessly. "I'm still me, right?"

His mother opened her mouth, hesitated, then closed it. Danny's heart sank—her eyes betrayed her. His tongue stuck to the roof of his dry mouth—his mind wheeled in a vicious loop. They both were—they were _both— _Ice rushed through his blood.

Spectra's words echoed harsh and hollow in his mind—_Who knows how they'll react? Hatred? Fear? Or maybe they'll actually pity you, like the sad excuse for a ghost that you are—_

"Mom, please," Danny begged. She _had _to get it. At least one of them had to. "I know it's weird, and doesn't make any kind of sense, but… I'm _not_ a ghost. Or—human, really, but it's not something you have to… have to _fix_."

Maddie shifted uncomfortably. "Danny-"

"_Please. _It's _me_." The room dipped and rocked—or was that just his head? He forced himself to sit a little straighter. "A-and if you don't get that, if that's not okay with you, I can deal." Even though he really, really couldn't. "I'll just…"

Do... what? Strike out on his own? Camp out in Sam's attic? Hide in the ghost zone, scavenging whatever human food he could find? Vlad? None of them were good choices.

"Danny." Maddie finally reached across the space between them, lay a hand on his rigid shoulder. "Please don't say that, we… of _course_ we'd never..."

He looked up tentatively and winced at the weak smile on her face, the tears brimming in her eyes. Danny pulled away from her touch.

She shrank back, wrapping her arm tightly around herself. Danny felt a jab of guilt—doubled by the cast and sling, the dark circles of pain and exhaustion under her eyes. _His fault._

A cough, deep and rumbling. Danny glanced up— Jack. He loomed in the doorway, blocking out the brighter light in the hall. There was something white and green clasped in his big hands.

"Hold still," Jack said shortly. Danny froze. _This is it_, he thought hysterically. _this is how it ends, he's going to suck me up in some device and they'll never let me out again, and—_

He flinched as something ice cold and lumpy dropped onto his head. Hand darting up, Danny grabbed it and inspected the thing cautiously. Frozen peas.

Danny blinked up at Jack, bewildered. "Dad?"

"You looked like you were hurting," Jack said, a little gruffly. He tugged the frozen veggies out of Danny's hands and returned it to his head. "Leave that where it'll do some good, kiddo."

Jack sat down with a heavy sigh—not at the end of the bed, but right in the center. The bed groaned at the abuse.

"Makes you think," Jack said at last. "Makes you think about a lot of things."

Danny nodded stiffly. Icy coolness seeped into his head from the frozen vegetables, soothing the ache. The bed tilted underneath him… but that wasn't dizziness; the mattress was sagging, sloping under Jack's weight. Danny tensed and leaned subtly toward the wall.

"How long since you…" Jack gestured broadly, as if the room contained the answer. The mattress creaked and dipped further. "...well, got like this?"

Danny felt himself slipping. He resisted the urge to cling to the headboard like a little kid. Instead he played with the hem of his shirt, leaning back further. "Um… Freshman year."

His parents exchanged glances. Danny pretended he didn't see the fear and disappointment mingled there. Cold seeped out of the makeshift ice pack, penetrating his hair, trickling down his neck. A swell of cool air from the vent beside the bed made goosebumps run up his bare legs.

Jack slumped. The bed sank. It must be practically touching the floor. "That long, huh."

"Yeah." Danny answered, distracted. He was _really _slipping now.

"And you've been fighting… things like _that?_" Jack's voice dropped to a low, ugly growl. "That shadow monster that had Mads?"

"Spectra. A-and other ghosts." Danny came to rest with a bump against the older Fenton. He sat rigid, his shoulder barely brushing his father's.

Jack didn't seem to notice the contact, or his fear. "How many?"

"Dunno." He shivered again and clutched at the slippery bag of peas. Jack's body was a wall of warmth beside him, but the closeness sent chills up his arm. "A… a lot, I guess."

"All this time," Jack said. "And we…" The man slumped, leaning on his knees. "I've been hunting my son."

Danny glanced up, startled at how soft his father's voice was. He nodded slightly and inched away, hand creeping up to rub his neck. "You never got close though," he tried, cracking a half-smile.

"We could have _killed_ you," he said, twisting to look at him, so close Danny could feel breath tickle the side of his neck. Danny stared fiercely at his knees. "We could have captured you, locked you away or-" Jack cut himself off, gripping his hands. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't know _how_, okay?" Danny looked around the room, eyes flicking from dirty clothes to crumpled homework to the door, half ajar, light spilling in from the hallway in a yellow band on the carpet. "A-and anyway, I'm pretty good at dodging things. I wasn't in _real _danger… you guys might chase me around some, shoot at me - but it was no big deal." He traced a wrinkled scar on his arm, from back when one of Mom's plasma guns had nearly ripped off his arm.

"And I just… it was hard, y'know?" He shrugged. "I want to tell you that… that I'm me. I'm alive. But how do you prove something like that? Without-without checking me out on the inside, right?" He chuckled, but the smile didn't quite make it onto his lips.

"Hell with this," Jack muttered. Then a big, warm arm enveloped him, squeezing him tight.

Danny glanced wide-eyed at his mom, feeling dizzy. Wasn't Da-wasn't Jack in the middle of questioning his humanity? Maddie had a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth. Danny craned his neck to examine Jack's expression. His father looked back solemnly, but with a flash of something mischievous in his eyes.

Jack glanced up toward Maddie. "Fudgecicles. Stat."

"On it, sweetie." Maddie kissed Danny on the forehead and left the room. Panic thrummed through Danny's veins and he felt abandoned all over again.

"Let me go—" He struggled weakly, but it was like being held by a padded vice.

"I guess you'd rather have soda, if you're still feeling sick. Are you?"

"Dad—_please_—" He felt suffocated-trapped- Raw fear overcame his exhaustion and he phased, crashing to the floor. Danny gasped—landing on broken ribs _hurt_. He coughed and curled into a ball.

Jack sprang up and bent over him. The pain in Danny's ribs and the sudden echo of the fight just hours ago-something huge and menacing towering over him as he lay helpless on the floor-sent his panic into overdrive.

"Get back," Danny hissed, arms trembling. There was power crackling up his arms and he knew from the way Jack pulled back that it was visible. Jack's hand dropped to his side, near the ectogun that hung from his belt. Danny's eyes fastened on it.

Jack followed his gaze. His hand dropped. "Danny, you _can't _think that I-I'd never-"

"Never?" Danny said quietly. He watched with a sick sort of satisfaction as his father deflated like a punctured toy.

In the awful silence that followed, Danny pushed himself up against the wall. He drew his knees up to his chin. His head ached. The satisfaction faded, leaving him hollow.

"Danny. I won't hurt you. I won't ever—" Jack's face twisted with emotion. He fumbled at his belt, and in a moment it swung rattling from his hand. In two quick strides he pulled open the door and flung the belt out into the hall. Danny listened, speechless, as the belt crashed down the stairwell.

Dad _never _took off his ghost weapons. He slept with those things.

Jack sank down next to the open door, shoulders slumped, big hands open in his lap. "Never, Danno. Not if you were the worst one out there. If I'd…" he shuddered.

Danny recognized that thing he'd been hearing in Dad's voice—guilt. _Good_, the angry part of him said. "You would've killed me."

Jack hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. "...yeah."

_Yeah? _That's all he had to say?

It took everything he had to drag himself up and stagger the few steps across the room, but glaring down his dad was worth it. "Shouldn't you, I don't know—apologize? Hey son, sorry I almost blew your head off, let's go have some fudge?" Danny sliced a hand through the air and he knew his eyes burned green. "You wanted me _dead, _Dad."

Jack stared at the floor and said nothing, hands clenched.

The dizziness was back, tilting the floor under Danny's feet. He stared at the dull blue carpet and the green stains on Jack's boots. He wondered queasily if it was _his_ ectoplasm. Probably. He'd left a lot of it on the warehouse floor.

Danny licked dry lips. "Well, I… I guess this is it."

Jack glanced up sharply. "What do you mean?"

"The worst part. Of you finding out. Death threats, got that out of the way." He laughed humorlessly. "Unless you… you have something else you want to say?" His voice cracked, and Danny cringed, but he stumbled on. "Let's get that over with, okay? Say it now. What a disappointment, right? What a liar. What a monster. What a freak."

"Danny, you're- how can you even…" Jack's fists clenched. "You _aren't _those things, damnit. You're..." He drew back and ran a hand over his face. "I know it's been rough-with us-on you, sometimes, but you're..." A tremor ran through the hand covering his eyes. "You're our son."

"I _was _your-"

"Stop it!" Jack clambered to his feet, towering over Danny. "Stop that."

Jack stood silent for the longest time. The floor creaked. Fabric shuffled, and two black gloves dropped to the floor. Danny blinked at them in confusion.

A warm, bare hand dropped lightly on his hair, ruffling it slowly. Danny went stiff and still. It slid down and cupped the back of his head. Warm, bare skin pressed against his neck. "Danno." Jack sounded more solemn and quiet than Danny had ever heard him. "You are… who you are. And I love you, Danny. Understand? Dead or alive, I…you're my son. Always."

Danny shook his head, glaring at the carpet, which blurred and spun and didn't make any sense anymore. A sob tore through his clenched teeth, and it _hurt_, his cracked ribs flaring up like fire, and that awful knot of _want _in his chest that was tearing him to pieces. He couldn't mean it. He _couldn't_ mean it.

Arms went around him, this time lightly, and that was good because Danny was sure that any second he'd shatter. A tiny noise slipped past his throat and he held his head down, face burning with shame.

"Come here." Jack pulled him into an embrace, his own voice going rough. "Come here."

Danny's heart crumbled, and he let go. Gasping, he buried his face into his father's shoulder, gripping the jumpsuit for dear life. Jack held him close. Danny started when he felt something wet hit his neck.

"I'm so sorry, son," he heard Jack mumble. "So sorry."

That only made Danny sob harder. He nodded his head, unable to breathe or speak.

When it was over, all strength had left him. Danny pulled back - suddenly very aware of the snot and tears all over his dad's jumpsuit - and wiped at his nose. _Gross._

Jack coughed and rubbed his own eyes, though one hand stayed firmly on Danny's shoulder. "Think you can make it back to bed?"

"Um," Danny gulped-then snorted at his own squeaky voice and almost choked from his congested nose. He wrapped his arm around his dad's and locked his knees. "Maybe?"

Jack chuckled and with one sweep of his arm half-led, half carried him back onto the bed. He snagged the forgotten peas off the floor and settled them firmly back on Danny's head. The soft sheets felt like heaven, soft and heavy, threatening to pull him into sleep; exhaustion throbbed in his bones.

"I guess I need to tell you how it happened…" he said softly, a little timidly, fiddling with the bedsheets. "Why I'm, you know. Part ghost."

Jack let out a long breath and cleared his throat, leaning back to look Danny in the eye. "You need to get better. That's the important thing. We'll figure out the rest later."

Danny dropped his head back on the pillow, feeling warmer and… _safer_ than he had in… a long time. It was more complicated than that, a _lot _more complicated… but right now, all he could feel was relief. That, and his head was _pounding. _He reached up to rub at his temples, wincing at the tender bruise he could feel under his hair.

Jack's face softened. "Really, though, you hit your head pretty hard. You sure you're okay?" A few seconds of jostling and a gloved hand appeared an eye-crossing three inches from Danny's face. "How many fingers am I—"

"Dad." Danny pushed away with a half-hearted scoff. "'I'll be fine."

Jack grinned. "That's my boy."

* * *

_End_

* * *

**Haiju **

Geez louise that was difficult. Endings are tricky, especially for short stories with messy problems that the characters will have to deal with for a long time. Still, we conquered at last, and voila! It is finished. Collabs are tough, but it's soo worth it, especially with a talented writer like Anneria. She's amazeballs. 'nuff said.

(Oh and also if there are any typos left that's my fault! We went over this thing so many times I don't even wanna look at it anymore. XP)

Thanks again for reviewing and reading our story!

-Hj

**Anneriawings**

Finally, iT'S DOOONNNE. This thing caused way too many headaches and there were a lot of squabbles on deciding the characters' fates, but I think it worked out well in the end. It's always fun collabing with this knucklehead. Hopefully there will be more to come. :D

\- Anneria


End file.
